contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
EVE-Dictionary
0–9 *206 - Clankillers, Pirate Assholes *5, The - An alliance of corporations in Eve. Our former landlords in syndicate. Back to Top A *AB - AfterBurner *AC - Autocannon, projectile class gun *AF - See Assault Frigate *Align - Facing in the direction of a target and going full thruster towards it, but not warping. Instructions on how to do so can be found here. *Aggro - Short for aggression. When a hostile (usually NPC) target begins attacking someone. *Alpha Strike - the damage done by the first "hit" of a weapon. *Alt - Alternate Character. Denotes a character that a player keeps around for a specific purpose. IE. A 'hauler alt' or 'production alt', as opposed to their 'main' whom the player spends the bulk of their playtime as. *AP - Autopilot *Apoc - Apocalypse Battleship *Ark - Arkonor Ore *Assault Frigate - An Assault Frigate is a Tech II frigate designed for heavy combat. *Assfrig - See Assault Frigate Back to Top B *Basic - Basic quality modules with poor stats but low fitting requirements. *BB - Blackbird Cruiser (also sometimes refers to Battleship) *BC - Battlecruiser-class ship *BCS - Ballistic Control System *Best Named - The best quality named Tech I module. These will usually have stats approaching or equal to that of the equivalent Tech II module, but with lower fitting requirements. *Bist - Bistot Ore *BM - Bookmark *BOS - Black Omega Security, A friendly corporation GoonFleet has history with. *BP - Blueprint *BPC - Blueprint Copy - a blueprint that can be used only a set number of times. *BPO - Blueprint Original - a blueprint that can be used an unlimited number of times. *BS - Battleship class ship *Bubble - Usually refers to a "bubble" created by a deployable warp-jamming device ("Mobile Warp Disruptor"). Any ship within the "bubble" will have a difficulty warping out. This is often used as a trap so that the target cannot run. Also refers to interdiction spheres, which are bubbles dropped by interdictors. *BYOB - Bring your own Blueprint *BYOM - Bring your own Minerals *BYOZ - Bring your own Zydrine Back to Top C *Cap - See Capacitor. *Capacitor - The battery of energy that your ship has to use modules/fittings with. It is the circular yellowish-orange meter in the center of the HUD. *Capsule - An escape pod that holds your character. *Carebear - Derogatory term for a player who doesn't do PVP. *CCP - Crowd Control Productions, the makers of Eve Online *Ceptor - Interceptor-class ship *Civilian - very poor quality modules with low stats and no or low fitting requirements. *Chaining - deliberately not killing a weak NPC rat ship (such as a frigate), so as to make rats respawn faster. *CI - Cruel Intentions, enemy alliance *Clone - The game's means of resurrection, important to have one that is of a level high enough that you don't lose skill points. *Cockfag, - Harassing carebears. Refers to Operation Cockfag. *CONIN - Contraband Inc., Assholes who tried to "Cleanse Syndicate of GF", presently part of Mercenary Coalition. *Complex - a group of Deadspace areas linked by acceleration gates. *COSMOS - NPC storyline missions and complexes in certain areas that give special item rewards. *Crok - Crokite, an ore which mostly refines into zydrine alloy which sells for lots of isk *CSM - Council for Stellar Management *CSPA charges -- Charges people have to pay to evemail you or invite you to gangs. These charges are used to cut down on unwanted spam. Back to Top D *DC - Damage Control *Deadspace - area of space which cannot be warped to directly and in which warp drives and MWDs do not work. Accessed through acceleration gates. Also refers to high-value modules obtained from deadspace Complexes. *Dictor - Interdictor *Dom - Dominix Battleship *Domi - Shorthand for the Dominix battleship, or Angel Domination faction spawns and Domination faction modules. *DPS - Damage Per Second, the amount of damage done over time. The usual way to compare damage done by different weapons/ships. *Drugs - Various agent offers require illegal drugs as payment to cash in your loyalty points. Back to Top E *EANM - Energized Adaptive Nano Membrane, a type of armor hardener. *ECCM - Electronic Counter Counter Measures. Counters ECM to allow you to target a vessel. *ECM - Electronic Counter Measures. Scrambles ships' sensors, keeping people from targeting you. *Eff - Efficiency *E-R - Euphoria Released. Alliance of pirates and scum. Former D2 member. *EULA - End User Licence Agreement, that huge block of text with the 'ok' button that comes up after every patch. *EW - Electronic Warfare *Eve-Mon: a lightweight, easy-to-use standalone Windows application designed to assist you in keeping track of your EVE Online character progression. Back to Top F *Faction - the race of each character or NPC (Amarr, Caldari, Gallente, Minmatar, Jove). *Faction spawn - a rare pirate faction rat spawn, which may drop expensive high-quality faction modules. *Fat - See Remedial *Fitting skills - sklls which allow you to fit more modules in a ship, primarily the Electronics, Engineering, Weapon Upgrades and Advanced Weapon Upgrades skills. *FC - Fleet Commander; the person heading up an op. *Fofofo - There has never been a better time. *FoF - Friend or Foe. Usually used in a defense channel to ask if others know if an unknown character is a friendly alt or a hostile *Frig - Frigate-class ship *FTL - Faster Than Light or For The Lose *FTW - "For The Win" Stupid fucking catchphrase that seems to have bled over from WoW to here. Don't use unless you like sounding like an idiot. *Fully Charged Freighter - self explanatory Back to Top G *Gank - To outnumber, outgun, rape, and run; "got took for your bank"; often the antonym of "tank," i.e. you can fit a ship for "gank" (high damage) or "tank" (high survivability) *Geddon - Armageddon, the tier 1 Amarr battleship *GF - Goonfleet, or the term "Good Fight" the latter of which is usually appropriate meaning if you see 'gf' in lower case on local. *GIA - The GoonFleet intelligence agency, led by The Mittani. *GTFO - "Get The Fuck Out" Back to Top H *HAC - Heavy assault cruiser *Harvy - Harvester Mining Drone *HC - Help Channel *Hed - Hedbergite Ore *Hem - Hemorphite Ore *Hemo - {see Hem} *Howie - Short for howitzer, an artillery-class projectile gun Back to Top I *IC - In Character, Interstellar Correspondent *IGB - InGame Browser *IFFA - Internal Force Field Array, the best named Damage Control. Not to be confused with Interior Force Field Array, a shitty named Basic DC. Remember: Interior = Inferior. *Imi - Imicus Frigate *Indy - Industrial-class ship *Insta - A bookmark set 15km past a gate, so that using the "Warp within 15km" command will warp you within jump range of that gate. Intas usually only work when coming from a specific direction, usually specified in the bookmark. [NO LONGER USED. The Kali patch removed the need for these by adding a "Warp to 0" option.] *Instadock - Similiar to an insta, however this bookmark warps you within immediate dock range of a station. [NO LONGER USED. The Kali patch removed the need for these by adding a "Warp to 0" option.] *Inty - Interceptor class ship *ISD - Interstellar Services Department *ISK - Interstellar Kredits; The monetary unit in Eve Online. *ISP - Intaki Space Police. NPC Faction *Istab - Inertia Stabilizer Back to Top K *Kali - Internal name for the Revelations patch *Kern - Kernite Ore *KHM - KHM Corporation, Allied Syndicate Corp *KoS - Kill on sight *KOS - Knights of the Southerncross. An alliance that was part of the southern coalition until they tried to negotiate a temporary nap with RedSwarm when they started losing space. As soon as they heard of this the southern coalition ejected them and declared war on them for being traitors. Are set to positive standings and are regularly encountered in Cache. *Kin - Short for Kinetic, a damage type Back to Top L *Lagsplointen - GoonSwarm tactic *LAR - Large Armor Repairer (see also SAR, MAR) *Logi - Logistics-class ship *LP - Loyalty Points (for agent missions) *LV - Lotka Volterra, enemy alliance that bases out of Detorid, Omist and N-Rael. *LSE - Large Shield Extender Back to Top M *Macro-Miners - people who use Mining Macros (in violation of the TOS) usually to sell the ISK on eBay, they are often Asian and therefore the butt of many racial jokes. *MAPC/MAUX - Micro Auxilliary Power Core, adds a flat 10 powergrid. *MAR - Medium Armor Repairer (see also SAR, LAR) *M1, M2, ... - Miner1, Miner2, ... (Mining Lasers) *ME - Mineral Efficiency *Mega - Megathron Battleship {see also: Thron}; Megacyte mineral *Mex - Mexallon Mineral *MFS - Magnetic Field Stabilizer. Also known as magstabs. *Minne - Minmatar *MITT - Mission, Ice, Trade and Travel *MWD - Micro Warp Drive Back to Top N *Named - Named Tech I modules, with slightly better stats than standard Tech I modules. *Nano - Nanofiber, usually refers to a Nanofiber internal structure * Nanophoon - A Comedy Battleship fitting for the Minmatar Typhoon battleship. *NAP - Non-Aggression Pact *Nocx - Nocxium Mineral *NBSI - Not Blue Shoot It *Nos - Energy Vampire weapon, short for Nosferatu *Nox - {see Nocx} *NPC - Non Player Character (aka Rat) Back to Top O *ODI - Overdrive Injector *Officer spawn - A very rare named officer rat spawn, which may drop extremely high-value officer modules. *OPSEC - Operational Security. *OSS - Omega Syndicate Security, alliance GF was formerly a part of for the protection of our part of Syndicate. Back to Top P *P&P - People & Places *PA - Phoenix Alliance, griefing faggots, now defunct *PDS - Power diagnostic system *PDU - See PDS. *PE - Production Efficiency *Phoon - Typhoon Battleship *Pipe - Series of jumps connecting OSS Space and the former Goontopia with the closest empire market hub. *Plag - Plagioclase Ore *Plants - Implants *Poc - {see Apoc} *Points - Warp Scramble Points *Pod - {see capsule} *Podded - When not only your ship but your capsule gets blown up and you activate your clone *Podjumping - To set your clone at a different station (remember to keep it up to date!), and then self-destruct your capsule, thus instantly moving to the set station. *Popped - When your ship gets blown up *POS - Player Owned Station *Prod - Production *PvP - Player versus Player *PvE - Player versus Environment *Pye - Pyerite Mineral *Pyro - Pyroxeres Ore Back to Top R *Rat - NPC Pirate *Rax - Thorax a Gallente cruiser. Commonly fitted for close range. *RCU - Reactor Control Unit - Low slot item that adds 10% more powergrid *RE - Refining Efficiency *Ref - Refining *Ref Eff - Refining Efficiency *Remedial - See fat *Rigs - Permanent upgrade modules for ships *RoF - Rate of Fire - *ROS - Remove on sight *RSD - Remote Senesor Dampener - an electronic warfare module Back to Top S *SAR - Small Armor Repairer (see also MAR, LAR) *SB - Smartbomb device *SchildBooster - AKTIVATE *Scord - Scordite Ore *Scorp - Scorpion Battleship *Scram - Warp scramble device, a device that renders a target incapable of entering warp. *Security Status (of Character) - the "security rating" of your character, influenced by your actions in Eve. Your "reputation." *Signature Radius -- the "size" of your ship to other ship's sensors; how hard it is for another ship to lock you. *SiSi - Test server, called Singularity. Why everyone calls it SiSi remains a mystery. *Snigg - Sniggerdly. Notorious space monkeys who shoot anyone. *Sniper - Ship set for long range attacks ie + 120km *SS - Safespot, a bookmark set to a destination far from objects in a system, used to run and hide from an enemy *Stabs - Warp Core Stabilizers *Spec - Specialization skill (such as: large artillery specialization) *Spez - {see spec} Back to Top T *T1, TI - Tech level 1. Simple items with low price tags. *T2, TII, "Tech 2" - Tech level 2. Items with better stats than tech-1 items, and much higher skill requirements. These items have an orange "II" in the corner of their icon. Generally refers to modules rather than ships: a "tech-2 battleship" refers to a plain battleship fitted with tech-2 modules, and tech-2 frigates and cruisers are referred to by their type. *Tackler - Small ship set to prevent an enemy from running by jamming/webbing them * Tank - When used as a noun it means a ship with a high chance of survivability in a fire fight; as a verb it means the act of drawing fire so that weaker ships won't take as much damage *Thron - Megathron Battleship *Threadnaught *TCF - Tau Ceti Federation, a primarily French alliance that is allied with us and lives in Wicked Creek. *TFC - The Forsakened Companions, a corporation that hung us out to dry and joined LV. *Tier - The primary skill level required to use an item. Not to be confused with tech level. For example, a Caracal is a tier-3 cruiser, but a Cerberus is a tech-2 cruiser. *ToS - Terms of Service, the rules of Eve. *TQ - Tranquility Server, the default server to play on. *T-rax - Yet another name for Thorax, a Gallente cruiser. see also rax *Trit - Tritanium Mineral *Therm - Short for Thermal, a damage type. Back to Top U Back to Top V *Veld - Veldspar Ore *V or -V- - Veritas Immortalis, enemy alliance that formerly infested our new homeland of Scalding Pass. Back to Top W *WCS - Warp Core Stabilizers. Decreases the chance that a player with a warp core scrambler will be able to keep you from jumping to warp. *Webber - Also known as webjammer, web, and Stasis Webifier *Wesley - {see Hoegaarden ) *WTB - Want to Buy *WTS - Want to Sell Back to Top X *X - Generally used to signal various things to op leaders (such as, "type X to join fleet op," or "all tackling frigates X with how many points they have") Back to Top Y YouWhat - A D2 bloc alliance created by the SteelVipers corporation during the Campaign for XZH Back to Top Z *Zyd - Zydrine Mineral. One of the most valuable minerals that can be mined. Back to Top